What would i do without you?
by Draconis Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Up for adoption. What it Yuki Kitazawa's brother really wasn't alright with Eiri killing his older brother? Who would he take it out on? Is our poor Shuuchan in trouble? Read and find out. Rating may go up depending on if i feel like making it a yaoi or n
1. The Start

Chapter One: The Start

"Yuki, Yuki!"

"…"

"Yuki!

"What, brat?"

" I wanted to know if you wanted anything. I'm going to the store to get more pocky so I can concentrate on what I'm writing."

Eiri looked at his pink-haired baka to see that he was not wearing blinding colors but actually normal he was wearing a red shirt with the name Bad luck on the front written in black writing. And he was wearing some black sweat pants that have the name Bad Luck written on the leg in red writing. After looking his boy friend up and down. Eiri was able to actually respond.

"Sure could you get me some cigarettes and beer that's all I really need thanks."

"Alright Yuki I will be right back love you" with that Shuuichi bounced over to Eiri and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and was gone. It took Shuuichi about twenty minutes to get to and from the store with all the items he was sent to get. On his way back he started to sing 'Spicy Marmalade' softly to himself.

When he was about to go walk up the drive to his and Eiri's house he felt someone put a hand over his mouth and point a gun to his head. Shuuichi wasn't really expecting this so he kind of dropped the bad he was carrying.

Eiri just so happen to be smoking and looking out the window when he saw Shuu-chan coming he was in a strange way happy to see him. But was shocked when he saw someone grab his koi. He was still shocked when he saw Shuuichi's body visibly tense. He didn't want anything to happen to Shuuichi so he put out his cigarette and was down stairs in a matter of seconds. When he got down stairs he saw that Shuuichi's capture had moved Shuu and himself closer to the door.

"Let go of him now!"

"Why Eiri-kun that's no way to treat a old friend."

"Old friend my ass who the hell are you and what do you want with him?"

"Eiri-kun I am shocked you don't remember me."

"If I knew who you were why would I even ask in the first place Sherlock…"

"How can you not remember the little brother of the guy you killed?"

"NO NO NO YOU CAN'T BE HIS BROTHER!"

"Well sorry to break it to you but I am his brother and I am going to make you suffer like you made me suffer for the past seven years."

"What do you mean make me suffer?"

"You seem to forget who I am holding at gun point. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here?"

"Don't hurt him he has nothing to do with this."

"You took something that I loved and cared about and now I am going to kill the one that you love and care about."

"No don't …."

"I won't if you can come up with a reason for me not to then fine."

"Alright you shouldn't kill him because………."

Until Next time.

Review and let me know what you think.  
Please I don't mind flames either I am not a very emotional person. Thanks a lot.

Shuu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**What Would I Do Without You**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright you shouldn't kill him because………."

With that Eiri hung his head he really couldn't think of a reason for Yoshi not to kill

Shuuichi.

"Wow what's this the infamous Eiri Yuki really doesn't care if his lover were to get killed well in that case I will just help you. Even thought I hate you're gut I will give you 48 hours to think of a reason why I shouldn't just blow his brains out now."

"Well…ah…you…shouldn't kill him because he………" Eiri trailed off not really knowing if he really did love Shuu-chan.

'_Yuki why aren't you doing something so this freak will let me go…don't you love me. I tell you that_ _I love you almost if not every day why can't you just tell him the reason so that we can go home and forget this ever happened.' _

Yuki then noticed the sadness that was in Shuuichi's amethyst eyes. He reached out his hand in some king of subconscious way to connect his feeling to Shuuichi. Looking closer he saw that Shuu was starting to shake then he started to shake rather violently and this scared Yoshi so he let go of Shuuichi. But Shuu didn't stop shaking he wasn't having a seizure he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Shuu-chan are you alright everything is going to be fine." Eiri said his voice obviously filled with worry over his pink haired baka.

"No Yuki stay away from me this is all your fault." _I would have been just fin_e _you just told that freak how you really feel. _Thought Shuuichi.

"Wait Shuu-chan why is this all my fault?" Eiri said with confusion written all over his face.

"What do you mean 'why is this all my fault' this is all your fault because you couldn't give this psycho a reason why he shouldn't kill me…" With that Shuuichi started to cry even harder.

"What do you expect from me I am not a very emotional person at all and you know for a fact that if I didn't at least care about you I would have you living with me for over a year now?"

Shuuichi really was so shocked by what Eiri had just said that stopped shaking and cry and just stood there like a lost child. This is exactly the opportunity that Eiri was looking for to pull Shuu into a tight hug. Shuuichi didn't struggle either he just held on to Eiri for dear life.

"Just hold onto me for a bit longer" (AN: Can any one tell me which manga and volume this is from)

Until Next time

Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi

P.S. you guys might be wondering what happened to Yoshi it will all make sense next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Gravitation i really don't feel like being sued because I have no money at all. This is a standard Disclaimer anyways this story belongs to the mangaka and all the other people who actually have a copyright to it.

Anyways sorry for the last chapter I was kind of busy I didn't get to write much this chapter may not be long either because I am currently very busy because finals were this week and I will have to start going to work with my mother. What I asked before at the end of the chapter was where was that line taken from and the line was taken from close to the end of Volume 10. This is where Eiri is telling Shuuichi that if he wants to hear the words 'I love you' just to whole my hand a little longer and Shuuichi basically freaked out about this it's rather funny. You all should know how Shuu-chan gets when is happy with something that Eiri does...

On to the Action...

"Eiri do you really mean that" said an overly happy Shuuichi

"Yea I am fine as long as you are i never want anything to happen to you I...I " Said Eiri with wide eyes.

"You what Yuki what happen why did your eyes suddenly get so big and why did you get so quite what happened are you o.k." Shuuichi said while still in his koi's arms

"Yuki"

"Yuki"

Eiri didn't answer him his hands just tightened his hug around Shuu and kept looking at there long since forgotten friend or should i say guest who was wearing a huge grin that looked like he was ready to kill some one.

"What a touching scene but listen little bro you still haven't answered me."

"Well you see Yoshi i really do lo...lo...lov...love Shuuichi with all his heart and there is nothing you can do about that." Said Yuki with a sigh. He had finally said he said that he loved Shuuichi.

"Well I really don't care if you love him or not all I know is that I want my revenge. I need to get you back for what you did to my brother. I have to make you hurt by either hurting you or someone that is close to you." Yoshi said looking at Shuuichi.

"No please don't I need him I, you don't understand I was very depressed after i killed your brother. That is until he came into my life and made it all better. Don't you get it Shuuichi is the one that kept me alive till this day. I am sure that if you give him a chance that he won't disappoint you he will help you get over the death of your brother too." Yuki said to Yoshi sounding a little winded.

Yoshi looked at Yuki as if he was the Devil asking God to forgive him and make him his head angel. There was just no way in all of hell he was going to let that happen at all. Not in a million years. He didn't care about anything that Yuki was saying. All he wanted was for Yuki to understand what if felt like to lose someone you love. To have them taken away from you. There killer not even getting in trouble for it to say the least.

Then it hit him..."You were in love with my older brother...weren't you? Is this why it took so much out of you for so long."

"Yes I was in love with my sensei." Said Yuki looking staring at the ground not making eye contact with Yoshi or Shuuichi at all.

"Then why did you kill him if you were in love with him? Is it something that happened between you and him or something like that?" Said Yoshi looking even more confused than ever before.

"Well you see the thing about it is...ummm...do you know what happened that led to me killing your brother?" Yuki stated in a you-should-know-that kind of tone.

A/N: Does Yoshi really know the reason why Yuki killed his brother? Or did his parents just tell him a lie. Well it's up to you which one should I write.

I would love to have a beta for this fic. Someone who wants to help me out coming up with ideas and correcting my mistakes. My lack of a beta is what is making my writing totally suck. Because I don't have anyone to push me or even to say that I need some serious help with me writing skills. If anyone is interested in becoming my beta I would like you to email me. My email address is in my profile.

Thanks for Reading

Don't Forget to Review. The more you review the better my writing gets actually. I know how all of you want to see that.

Until Next Time...


End file.
